To: Dear, From: !
by Meian Rose
Summary: Attention! If you've found this letter, you're the unlucky bastard that just might die today! Now here are a few tips to handle when approaching Kasuka. Behold the rules specifically laid out by Shizuo Heiwajima! Yes, that Heiwajima. Remember, do not ever break these rules! [T for swearing; Written at 2:00 AM,]
1. Chapter 1

Dear Assholes, or anyone else within the vicinity of my brother.

You know who you are. I wont shoot you for admitting he's an attractive kid; He deserves the praise. So next time you compare my ugly mug to his, you'll understand when I pummel your ass. Just don't do it.

If you're a perverted asshole, I suggest you walk away right now. Don't take a step towards him, don't brush up against him, don't even look at him any longer than you have to. Because if I find out you plan on using him for his body and tossing him away like last week's garbage, I'll toss you into the nearest morgue.

Damn.. I almost hate you more than Izaya.. Nah. Jerky-asshole, listen up. Don't talk to my brother.

Don't put him down. Don't swear at him. Don't swear _about_ him. Don't compare him to a lifeless doll, and don't call him a puppet of the media. I can and I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you. Got it? I'll kill you, kill you, and kill you again.

Izaya, lay a hand on my brother and I'll make damn sure you're six feet under. No more holding back, I'll give it all I've got, I swear! I'll kill you, kill you... I hate the fact that you breathe the same air. Actually, I hate the fact that you breathe at all. Just die already!

Back to the subject of Kasuka. He's my little brother and he deserves to be treated with respect. I must have put him through hell as a child with all the shit I put him through, so I don't need you adding to his misery, got it? Leave him the hell alone and you'll live longer.

Sincerely,

Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

**Sort of a character test.. Kinda complicated.. Anyway I love the idea of protective!Shizuo and we need more? **

**Any volunteers? Come on, it's not the Hunger games, rise to the challenge already! **

**Could add a Dear Kasuka/Dear Shizuo ver. later. Dunno. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Anyone,

My brother isn't nearly as bad as he's painted himself out to be. He's dramatic at best, but who wouldn't be in his situation? Which is why I humbly request that he's given a break once in a while.

He deserves a peaceful life... and he doesn't need to worry so much. I'm fine. I'll address him later..

Sincerely,

Kasuka Heiwajima


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Shizuo,

Thank you for looking out for me. I'm doing well and I'll have to take some time off work to come see you. It's been a while, hasn't it? You're working hard. Don't push yourself..

I know you lost that job you loved. I've tried to pull some strings but it just didn't work.. How is Tom?

I'm not in town but I'll visit when I can. I'm sending another change of clothes, by the way.. Thank you for appreciating the wardrobe I bought you. Let me know when you'd like a change of pace.

Sincerely,

Kasuka Heiwajima.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasuka,

Hey.. _*Scribbles* _So.. You read that?

Right.. I figured you'd see it eventually, but.. _*Scribbles* _

_ A_.._*Slight scribble*_ Anyway... It's just how I feel. No one should be giving you a hard time for any reason, got that? And if some jerk is trying to make your life harder, let me know and I'll beat 'em to death. Got it? _*Scribbles*_

I'm not pushing myself. And I don't mind doing it if it gets the message across. Like I said, anyone who screws with my little brother is a dead man. _*Scribbles*_

_... _That job.. Right.. I know, I know.. It was probably a big disappointment and all and.. I'm sorry.. I never meant to break my promise. Izaya.. _*Thick scribbles* _He got in the way. .. But, I wont ask you to go out of your way for me. It's my own fault-well, mostly Izaya's, but- I lost the job myself. I hope I'll find another like it one day, but for now.. I'm Tom's bodyguard and that's alright. Tom's a cool guy.

As for Tom, he's doing well. At least, he never complains or anything.. _*Slight scribbles* _

Don't go out of your way for me. Thank you for..everything. The clothes, the hot cakes, everything. Work must be pretty busy, so I don't blame you. I know it's difficult to visit, right? And I don't need a change in pace right now.. People say these clothes suit me. You have good taste.

Sincerely, _*Scribbles*_

Shizuo Heiwajima.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Shizu-chan, _*Thick scribbles*_

So creepy.. and so worked up about your little brother. Can't you leave him alone, you big brute? Jeez, you're probably smothering him. But what do I know, right? I can't imagine how it must feel to wake up everyday, knowing you're related to a monster.

I'll have to ask him when I see him again. And if all goes well, I'll see him pretty soon.

Quite a few _fans_ have been asking around. I'd watch out if I were him, but again, what do I know? And don't worry.. I'd never lay a hand on your brother. Besides, I've been beat to it. Shame! Better luck next time. Game over for me, _and_ you. Isn't this fun?

See you soon, 'cause I'm sure you'll come find me anyway!

Hatefully,

Izaya Orihara.


	6. Chapter 6

Flea, _*Thick scribbles*_

I don't know what you're up to, but I don't need one more excuse to kill you. _*Scribbles* _

Stupid bastard, as if I'd ever let you anywhere near my brother. _*Thick scribbles* _Lay a hand on him _*Thick scribbles* _and I'll kill you dead. _*Thick scribbles* _Understand me? Tch, of course you don't.. People like you don't really try to understand, do they? _*Scribbles* _

If I find out someone, more especially working under you, so much as thought as laying a hand on him, you're a dead man. No, you're already a dead man. Got it?

I'll kill you.. I'll kill you.. I'll kill you _*Taped and torn*_

Piss off,

Shizuo Heiwajima.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya Orihara,

I'm well aware of the little war (in your head) being raged between you and my brother, but I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly cut him a break every once in a while. And please, refrain from stressing him out with your hollow threats.

Rationality would benefit the both of you.

-Kasuka Heiwajima.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Kasuka,

You're a bore; I was just having a little fun, that's all. I can't help it if that big brute of yours wants to ransack a city because of a little joke. Really, you should keep that thing under control once in a while, y'know?

Besides. If all is as it should be, I shouldn't have to- nor do I really need to- intervene.

Loosen up. It could do you some good! Your face must be so tired, pulling the same expression every single day. _*Slight scribble*_ What, are you made of stone?

Your dear friend,

Izaya Orihara.


	9. Chapter 9

Izaya, _*Scribble*_

If I catch you near my brother, I will rip your damn face off. Understand me? _*Vigorous scribbles*_

Fuck you,

Shizuo Heiwajima.


	10. Chapter 10

Heiwajima, Shizuo,

Kasuka Heiwajima has been admitted to our hospital and we would like to verify that you are in fact family. Below, we've provided a schedule. This will apply to long term and short term visits, lunch, breakfast, and a daily routine leading up to his overall discharge later on.

We are contacting you per request by Kasuka himself, who has asked to put you in charge of legal documents, as well as release of information. Thank you, and we will see you shortly.

From,

Ikebukuro General Hospital


	11. Chapter 11

Izaya,

I've just been informed that Shizuo was running rapid at the hospital this morning. Mind explaining yourself?

Kasuka Heiwajima.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Kasuka,

Lighten up. They needed some excitement, don't you agree?

Either way, the police were kind enough to escort him off the premises! Shame, he wasn't incarcerated. _*Scribble*_

Eh, maybe next time?

Your friend,

Izaya Orihara.


	13. Chapter 13

Izaya,

I don't think so.

Kasuka Heiwajima.


	14. Chapter 14

Shizuo,

I'm sorry about the recent confusion, but there's no need to worry. I don't know what you heard, but I'm doing well. My phone was shut down last week, however, as explains the letters.. It's a cold case now but a stalker had somehow gotten a hold of my number and my manager wouldn't let me risk it. You'll be the first to know when I get another one. And, change my number.. (We had to dispose of the last one, in fear of a tracking device..)

I'm free this weekend if you are. A cafe just opened up down the street and I wanted to try it.

Sincerely,

Kasuka Heiwajima.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Kasuka,

Ah.. About what you heard.. It was nothing. Just some stupid prank that asshole tried to pull. I'll get him back for it.. _*Scribbles* _

Anyways.. It's good to hear that you're doing well, and I'm sorry about your phone. People like that are damn irritating.. And if the situation escalates any more, let me know and I'll deal with it. Got it?

That cafe. Right, I'm free this weekend. But don't take time out of your schedule just for me.. You work hard enough already.

Sincerely,

Shizuo Heiwajima.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Shizuo,

I look forward to seeing you soon. You shouldn't belittle yourself so much; I know you work hard too. It can't be easy with irritating people in your life, but I have faith in you.

And about that promise.. It wasn't your fault. You're trying.

P.S. I will be bringing Yuiga along. He seems to miss you.

Your brother,

Kasuka.


End file.
